What is this pain, Mother?
by Mrs-Legolas-Greenleaf
Summary: Aeris finds out Cloud was cheating on her with Tifa and Aeris thinks that its her fault Cloud cheated on her...need reviews to continue on...
1. Default Chapter

A.N: Read and enjoy…. Don't own any characters from FF7

Time had its way of standing still. Aeris glared from Cloud and back to Tifa. It seemed to last forever, the hostile look so cold it was surprising that one human being could suppress that amount of hate on their face. Her eyes travelled to Cloud's hand, resting on Tifa's waist.

'Would this be the reason, Cloud, you lied to us and said you wanted to be left alone in your room?'

'Aeris… I'll admit it. I'm in love with Tifa. I didn't know how to tell you'

Aeris didn't bother wiping the tear that glided down her cheek. She achieved what she wanted, Cloud turned away guiltily, not able to bear her look of sadness.

'I loved you, Cloud? Did you..Did you use me? Was I a cheap laugh? Something to pass the time?'

Time. If there were so little of it, why would someone waste it? Cloud shook his head violently.

'Aeris. No. I thought I loved you, but I didn't. I'm sorry you have to hear this..But what I felt for you was lust'

A sob escaped her throat. How can someone be so cruel and thoughtless? She thought to herself. She glared at Tifa who was coyly smiling at her and entwining her hand with Cloud's.

'I gave you something I wanted to give to someone who loved me..I feel so cheap'

Aeris turned and wrapped her arms around herself. She glanced up at the sky.

'How long? How long has this been going on and when were you, if you WERE, going to tell me?'

'Tifa, and me have been seeing each other for a month now. Aeris, I didn't know how to tell you..I'm sorry'

Aeris laughed mockingly, keeping her eyes on the millions of stars above her head.

'Sorry for what, Cloud? For..For lying to me? Deceiving me? USING me…or getting caught?'

Aeris stayed staring at the sky even though she heard Cloud whisper to Tifa to leave, and his hand on her shoulder after she had gone and he had come up behind her was the awakening she needed. Whirling around, she delivered a hard slap across his right cheek. His head swung to the left, and his hand slid gently up to his face. What kept him quiet when he turned back angrily with his fist clutched at his side was the sadness in Aeris's eyes.

'Aeris…'

She sobbed again, and shoving him aside, rushed out the door of the balcony in golden saucer and headed toward her room in the hotel. When she got there, she threw her stuff into her backpack, gave her key back to the counter as well as a note for Barrett, explaining why she had left so suddenly and headed out the door. Suddenly, a soft, singsong voice caused her to turn slowly. Tifa was leaning against the wall of the Hotel, grinning at Aeris.

'Did you think you actually had him? Men need a little more that a wonder bra and a pink dress, HON! Cloud has ALWAYS loved me, you were a fling!'

Her words stabbed at Aeris like a thousand knives, when Tifa began singing softly to Aeris, still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

'Her boyfriend, he don't know, anything, about her….I wish that I could make her see, she's just the flavour of the week…'

Ignore her..Aeris told herself calmly as she walked on toward Ropeway Station.

'She paints her nails, and she don't know, he;s got her best friend on the phone…'

No more…Aeris whirled around and screamed at Tifa. The fleeting look of shock that passed Tifa's face made Aeris smile, and she creamed again.

'SHUT UP AND GO BACK YOU LITTLE WHORE!!!!'

Before a fight broke out, Aeris turned and headed toward the chute for the station.

A/N: REVIEW!!! YOU GOT THIS FAR…COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. All you wanted

A/N: I don't own any of the characters in FF7…thank you to all those who reviewed, especially 'the truth', I have never laughed so much! What makes u think you'll get you're point across by saying the same thing over and over? AND to my other fic? One flame gets across more that a HUNDERED..YOU PRICK! To the other people, who were NICE… Please review this chapt too… ;) italics are Aeris's thoughts**__**

Aeris threw herself into the train heading toward the ropeway station, forcing herself to ignore Cloud's desperate please for her to stay, if not for him than everyone else. She watched out the window as the realisation dawned on Cloud's face and he looked up and straight at her. Surprised, he yelled out and pointed at her. Glaring at him, she turned and stared straight ahead until the small blue carriage carrying her and three others stopped at the station. The doors opened and she walked out calmly, although as soon as she got out she broke into a run. **__**

****

_He'll be on the next train…or will he?_

So involved in her thoughts, she glanced up and looked around. She had led herself out of the station and Corel, and was now heading in the direction of Costa del Sol.

_Maybe I could hide out there for a while, Cloud and the others won't come looking for me, they'll forget about me and continue on.._

Everyone was happy and content at the small holiday resort, as Rufus Shinra was arriving to take a vacation. Mothers walked with their friends and children, talking happily as the headed toward beaches, shops and playgrounds. Aeris wrapped her arms around herself, although there was no chill in the air, she felt lonely and afraid, when one blond haired, heavy woman clutching a little boys hand tightly walked up to her.

'You here on your own?'

Aeris nodded, feeling a small tear trying to surface with the words 'on your own'

'You ok, hon.? Something wrong?'

'I… could you please point me in the direction of the inn?'

'Sorry hon., all the inns are closed and redecortain', they're wonderin which one'll be Rufus's choice of accommodation. I gotta lil house up the street if you wanna stay there…It'll jus be me and Sydney'

Aeris glanced at the little boy who hid himself behind his mothers dress.

'Are you sure you don't mind? I won't be staying here long… '

_If Rufus found me here alone without Cloud…he'll take me back to Hojo… Aeris shuddered._

'No problem at ALL, hon.…it'll be fun havin a girl to talk ta… try talking to Sydney about Falvey's cove and it's like talking another language'

Aeris laughed.

'I'm sorry… I don't watch soap operas, I've heard of Falvey's cove, though. I… travel a lot'

The woman nodded, looking Aeris up and down.

'I can see that, you're dress is ripped and you're a lil weaklin'… Don't worry..I'll get ya healthy lookin in no time…. What's you're name, by the way?'

'It's… Josie'

The first name that had popped into Aeris's head…it would be stupid to tell the woman her real name.

'Nice name, Josie…You can call me Helen'

'Thank you, Helen.'

'No trouble at all, darlin', I think I'll take ya back to the cottage to get cleaned and fed, and I'll take Sydney to the beach then.'

Helen chatted happily to Aeris as the walked down the cobbled road where they stopped at a small iron green gate. Stepping through it and up the path, Aeris stared at the 'cottage'. It had two storeys, a veranda and a swimming pool, as well as a beautifully cared for garden. Helen didn't notice Aeris's reaction and walked up to the door, opening it and indicating to Aeris to step in.

'Come on in, Josie… I'll jus point ya in the direction of the bathroom'

Aeris stepped in the door and looked around shyly. She was in a comfortable looking living room, with three small royal blue couches and an armchair worth snuggling into. Helen led her toward a door, which when opened revealed a bathroom consisting of a Jacuzzi, bath and shower (as well as a toilet and sink) everything was made of marble, with gold taps. Aeris gasped as she stepped onto a fluffy rug and looked around.

'I'll leave ya here…towels are over there and the kitchen is next to the livin room if ya want anythin' to eat. I'll take Sydney off to the beach fer a while… tires him out. I'll see ya later'

The door shut and Aeris made a mental note to thank Helen again later. Running a bath, she slipped out of her ripped dress and stepped in, the warm water soothing her aching muscles. 

_I haven't felt this good in ages…_

She found a comb and pulled it through her tangled and matted hair, then grabbed a small bottle of shampoo and massaged it into her head. After washing it out and soaking there for a while, a rumble in her stomach caused her to get out and dry herself, sighing when she put her filthy dress back on. Pulling on her boots, she wrapped a towel around her head and headed toward the kitchen, which was, like the rest of the house, elaborately decorated. Opening the fridge and finding it well stocked, Aeris set about making herself a sandwich, when the door opened and Helen came back in, with Sydney trailing behind her, pouting, Helen walked into the kitchen and grinned when she saw Aeris eating a sandwich.

'Good to see ya lookin better…Sydney's a little annoyed I took him home, but he's gotta eat!'

Aeris laughed and watched as Helen set about making a meal.

'Hon, I don't wanna rub ya up the wrong way…but do ya mind if I… wash and mend that dress of yours? It looks like a pretty dress. I can lend ya some of my eldest daughters clothes. She left em here when she went away fer a while'

Aeris smiled and told Helen she didn't mind. Helen led her up to one of the four bedrooms and walked straight over to an oak wardrobe, pulling out a blue skirt and white shirt.

'This do ya?'

'They're lovely… she won't mind me wearing them?'

Helen waved her hand as if she was disregarding Aeris's concern. 'Nah'

Helen walked out and let Aeris change. When she was ready, she went downstairs and found an elaborate meal for three on the table. Helen grinned at her and indicated to a chair next to her.

'Come on in, Josie. You look lovely. You're dress I'll be dry by the mornin'

Aeris sat down and chatted to Helen, pretending to be a happy and content traveller, stopping here for a small break. If a question came up about her and her family, she would answer it quickly and change the subject. When the meal was over, she helped Helen wash up, and asked if she could go for a small walk. 

'Of course, Darlin Jus' don't get lost, Ok?'

Aeris nodded and stepped out into the starlight sky. She walked slowly down to the beach entwined in her thoughts and stopped when she got to the edge of the water. She glanced up at the full moon and sighed.

'If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there… and all you wanted was somebody who cared'

Aeris sank into the sand and sobbed.

A/n: please review! This chapt is a lead up...the next one'll be big!!! And I don't own Michelle Branch, either…or her song 'All you wanted' I was listening to it and it jus made me see…Aeris. And in the last chapt, the song Tifa sings? I don't own American Hi Fi, or their song 'flavour of the week' and 'the truth'…jus don't bother, I know what you think of it!


	3. hand

A/n: I don't own any of the characters in FF7…thank you for reviewin'…next chapt… oh yeah, ppl? what does FICTION men? please stop tellin me 'Tifa would never act like that, cuz its my story, not yours, so if you don't like it, don't review! oh, and I've written the 4th chapt, which is OTALLY OOC, but…eh

Helen had been suspicious of Aeris, or 'Josie' when she had come back from the beach with red eyes and sand on her skirt. She lied and said she had fallen, and her eyes were red because sand had gotten into them. A light sleeper, Aeris was awoken by the sound of a brass band, she sat up and got out of the bed, jumping up to the window and pulling back the curtains. Sunlight streamed into the room, and Aeris caught a glance of a banner that read 'WELCOME RUFUS SHINRA!'. A gasp escaped her throat, as she flung open her door and ran downstairs to be greeted by Helen.

'Good morning, you look like you needed that rest'

'Yes, I…thank you. Helen, ah…Is my dress ready?'

Helen nodded and stood up, walking out into her garden and coming back up with the dress looking as good as new.

'Here ya go. You leavin?'

Aeris nodded. 'Yes, I have to be in… Nibelheim by the afternoon.'

'Oh, you sure you're gonna make it?'

'I'll try'

She scurried up the stairs, into her room and hurriedly dressed as well as brushing her hair, checking to see if the small glass ball was still attached to her hair. It was. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs again. Helen was waiting for her.

'Here you go, I made you some sandwiches… Take care of yourself!'

Aeris hugged Helen and took the sandwiches gratefully, putting them into her bag.

'Thank you so much, Helen'

'No problem, any time you're back here visit me, ok?'

'Of course'

Aeris walked calmly out the door, but as soon as she was out of sight from the cottage broke into a run.

_Oh God, please don't let the parade have started…_

But no such luck, as soon as she had gotten onto the main street, she found herself in a sea of excited civilians. Rufus, was on top of a large float, waving and grinning, like he was a God. She couldn't resist it.

'BOOOOOOOOOO!!!! LOSER!!!!!'

He heard her, and looked straight at her. Yelling he pointed at her.

'IT'S THE EXPERIMENT!!! GET HER!!!!!!!!'

The 'experiment' caught a glance at several guards charging at her, before she ran away, Legging it down the beach, she found herself outside a small cave heading into the side of a cliff. Deciding whether or not to go in, she yelped when a gloved hand grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness….

A/n: hehehehehe…finally, what I MEANT for the story….Costa Del Sol…. when Rufus arrives? I wonder…hmmm? Who would grab Aeris? Please REVIEW!


	4. Idle hands

A/N: thank you very much for the reviews…I don't own FF7, or any of the characters… next chapt, the gloved stranger and Aeris's first encounter.

Aeris screamed to fell someone's hand grab her chin and cover her mouth, then they whirled her face around and she found herself glaring into emerald green eyes burning brightly. 

'Do you promise not to scream?'

'mmmmmm!'

Aeris nodded desperately. He removed his hand and sighed, and she could hear the strange man shifting about around her, making her nervous.

'Who are you?

He laughed softly. And she felt his breath on his neck.

'Tell me you don't recognise me, Aeris'

She bit her lip anxiously.

_He knows my name…_

'Well?'

'I…I don't…know who you are'

He laughed again, this time jolting Aeris's memory…

_That, laugh…Hojo? No…_

'Please…tell me?'

'You haven't even tried to guess, have you?'

'Sephiroth?'

She heard him clap his hands together.

'Bingo!'

She placed her hands on the ground, searching desperately for the way out of the cave, if it was Sephiroth, he was dangerous, but he had dragged her deep into the side of the cliff…

_Did he…plan this? What's he going to do to me?_

 She stopped, seeing there was no use to feel around as she would find nothing. As if sensing her fear, he questioned her calmly.

'What are you doing here, Aeris?'

'Stop! How do you know my name?'

She stiffened as she felt his hand brush against her hair, tracing her forehead delicately

'You were in the lab, weren't you? In the Shinra building? You look so peaceful when you're asleep…'

'You saw me?'

He continued on as if he hadn't heard her question.

'The bruise on you're face was Hojo's doing, but I got him back… You and you're friends escaped safely?

'Yes'

'Good, Good. Are they here too?'

'No…'

'Oh, you and Cloud fall out over Tifa?'

'How did you know?'

She heard him curse quietly.

'I didn't, you just told me'

Aeris finally regained her sense and felt around, her hand slapping against a damp wall. She pulled herself up and against the wall, her eyes getting used to the darkness, she spotted Sephiroth's fire lit eyes watching her intensely, making her squirm.

'You're scared, aren't you?'

'No…'

'Don't lie to me, Aeris. I don't like liars…'

'Please, let me go'

She watched his eyes move closer to her, he was walking toward her.

'I just saved you from Rufus and the lab, do you WANT to go back again? You'll have to wait here for a while, Aeris. They'll be searching the whole town now, for you…because you're very special, if I'm not mistaken…'

She felt his warm breath on her forehead and closed her eyes, praying he'd go back to where he had been sitting.

'Don't be scared, Aeris'

She felt his hand brush her hair away and out of her face, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I'm not going to hurt you…'

A/n; hehehehehe…. I'm evil, aren't I? Well, you must review if you want this chapt up relatively soon…please?


End file.
